buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus the Fox
'' "You live to fight, but you fight to live"'' Extra Facts About Augustus: Nick Name: '''Uncle Aug '''Skills: Sniper, quick reaction to any situation, medical training, tracking, camping. Current Living Status: Buthuaian Colony Acquainted: *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *Freedom Fighters *''Lucario the Hedgehog'' Family: *''Mother(deceased)'' *''Father (deceased)'' *''Young Twin Sisters (deceased)'' Friends: *''Nubis the Fox'' *''Oasis the Fox'' *''Rachel the Lynx'' *''The Robert Family'' *''Ashley the Cat'' Love Intreset: *''Ashley the Cat'' Rivals: N/A Enemies: *Dark Forces *Eggman Empire Allegiance: *Former Buthuain Government *Buthuaian Rebels *Freedom Fighters Alignment: Good Personality: Curious, quiet, focus. Likes: Sniping tournaments, Coca Cola, camping, training missions, chess, studying history. Dislikes: 'Mechs, flying, getting spotted, cold weather, running out of ammo. '''Theme Song: 'Black Hawk Down- Frontline '''Favorite Music Video: Terminator Salvation Dubstep Music Video Beware this was an "R" rated movie! Favorite Food: Country Fried Shrimp Bio: ''Before the fall of Buthua: orn into the Ricktoven Family, Augustus spent most of his childhood living in the town Sea Port. At the age of 9, Augustus and his family moved to the small farming town of Elsa, which at the time was one of the major farming communities that supplied half of the country. During his time there, Augustus spent his time helping his father in the wheat fields. "Zoom" picks up a barrel of hay, "zoom" runs to the machine. "Woo slow down their tiger, you might pull something" said his father. Augustus looks at is father, "Sorry pa, sometimes I forget" His father walks up to him and starts playing around with him, "ah you just have to remember you have the gift of speed, never miss use it" Augustus looking down at the ground, "sorry pa" "You who, boys dinners ready" the mother yells out. "Come on Augustus, lets go get something to eat, we will finish this later" he says as he picks up Aug. When Augustus turned the age of 15, he saw the Buthuaian Army marching threw their town. "Pa that would be nice if I was to join". His father points to a small building, "Theres a recruiting center right there, if your sure you want to go and sign up". Not a moment too soon Augustus was in front of the building waiting in line. Eventually a week later, Augustus was sent to a training camp for around five years, making top marksmen in his class. During his time he met both Rachel and Ashley, Rachel was training to operate a Buthuaian Stug III while Ashley was studying to be a royal guard for the Lipsion family. The three always hung out on Rachel's Stug III, "you have a nice rig here, what mm is it?", "its a 88 flak gun, a real tank killer", she says with excitement. Augustus always had a thing for Ashley, but never told her how he felt. Finally graduation day came, Augustus was assigned to the 5th Armored Division as a sniper support team. He was also happy to hear that Rachel was also assigned to the unit, as his ride basically. The rest of his bio, Augustus refuses to tell. All he has to say is that when your in a genocide like this, it will leave you speechless for the rest of your life. Power's & Weakness's: ''Strength's: Quick Reload- 'During a mission, if needed, Augustus has the ability to quickly reload his rifle. This makes it possible for him to hit many targets in a matter of minutes. '''Medical Treatment- '''During a battle, if Augustus sees someone wounded he will do his best to get him/her out of the situation and quickly preform medical treatment to the wounds. '''Quick Retreat- '''Well know for his sniping skills, Augustus speed is also regarded as the fastest during his boot camp training. This does help Augustus through battles that he knows he will probably lose. ''Weakness's: '''Cold Climates- '''When fighting in cold climates, this temperature affects his tracking skills and his ability for accurate shot. '''Out of Breath- '''If Augustus runs too fast or for a long period of time, this will affect his shooting skills including accurate aim and reload. Weapon's & Equipment's: ''Kar 98k /w wide scope- ''Designed an developed like its sister model (German Kar 98k Bolt Action), the Buthuaian Kar 98k was the first rifle to accept "single feed" ammo. This rifle is quite accurate during long range. When using high penetrating rounds, this rifle can shoot right threw "teir 1-6" Dark Force Armor. ''Bi-Pod-'' Just incase Augustus needs to bunker down for an attack. ''Medical & Ammo Pouchs-''''' Standered Buthuaian wear for its armed forces, most common equipment attached is a E-Tool or canteen. Stat's: Trivia: *Augustus does have a German accent. *During his development, Augustus was a female but was later changed to a male fox. *During one of his training excersies, his rifle back fired almost hitting him. *For Buthuaian Females dying the white hair at the age of 13 is tradition, but for males its optional. *Augustus's love for Ashley will soon come out. *Augustus was planned to use a newer sniper rifle such as a L96A1, but was later given the the Kar98 K for more of a realistic time periode weapon. Augustus Gallery: Augustus (Mobius Form).jpg|Augustus look's while he lives at the Buthuaian Colony. (All or most of the credit goes to Gen8 an his or her's Male Fluffy Doll Generator for the guide of this version. So Augustus gives Gen8 a thumbs up.) Augustus the Fox.jpg|Augustus after arriving on Mobius, during Shadow's Chaos Control Aug's BDU Cap was knocked off and left on Buthua. Category:Buthuaian Category:Buthuaian Resistance Category:Fox Category:Male Category:Good Category:Army Category:Soldier Category:Adventurer Category:Siblings Category:Assassin Category:Doctor Category:Medic Category:Speed Character Category:Freedom Fighter Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015